


From, To

by sentimentalist (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, its just angst with no happy ending, not before reflecting back on their relationship though, six months after the breakup chanyeol feels like he's maybe ready to let go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sentimentalist
Summary: I love you. From here to here.





	

Chanyeol exhales slowly after sending the message to him. 'To Here'. He's probably not going to get it. Nor is he probably going to care at this point. Which should be good, in retrospect, but Chanyeol also wishes that none of this hurt as much as it does.

Him and Kyungsoo were together for two years. When they first started dating, none of their friends could really believe this because not only their personalities were the polar opposites, it, more often than not, looked like Kyungsoo either was thoroughly unimpressed with any of Chanyeol's antics, or was plain annoyed with him. Behind this cold exterior, however, there was another version of Kyungsoo; the one that, like in a video game, could be unlocked only once you reach a certain level of closeness. Behind this, there was a version of Kyungsoo with soft touches and hushed words of love. The one with a gaze full of lust and a hungry mouth. The one with these giggles and smiles that filled Chanyeol's stomach with butterflies and made him feel lightheaded. How did that saying go? There's no point crying over spilt milk? Chanyeol agreed. That didn't stop him from crying, though.

They moved in together after 4 months of dating. Their friends were, once again, shocked (Some of them even made a bet about how long Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were gonna last; none of them bet on the two moving in together. Their friends loved them, but they didn't think that this relationship was going to last. They were right, in the end.), their parents were overjoyed, for some bizarre reason, and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo...They were happy. Chanyeol never imagined wanting to share his space with anyone ever again, after living with his sister for most of his life, but Kyungsoo was different. He wanted to wake up to Kyungsoo being a bleary-eyed and morning-breathed mess every morning for the rest of his life, and when Chanyeol shared this thought excitedly with Kyungsoo, the other man smiled softly at him, threading his fingers through Chanyeol's hair, and kissed him on the cheek, staying there for a bit too long. Chanyeol's eyes fluttered shut and he smiled, knowing full well that in Kyungsoo's language that meant 'me too'. Chanyeol understood at that precise moment, he never felt content before meeting Kyungsoo. 

Another year went by. Chanyeol came home earlier than Kyungsoo, so he decided to make a dinner. They hadn't spent much time together lately, thruthfully, both of their jobs demanding too much from them, and Chanyeol felt sad because of it. He missed Kyungsoo, and went on thinking what could he do for his boyfriend, if maybe asking for a few days off, if possible, was a good idea, and if he couldn spend them with Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo came home, bright-eyed and smiling, Chanyeol's heart felt like it stopped for a moment; the only Kyungsoo he got used to seeing lately was the Kyungsoo with these frowns and half-hearted pecks, exhaustion from work getting the better of him. Chanyeol missed the happy version of the person he loved. 

That night, they ate dinner and watched 'Friends' together, like they always used to, but. Instead of the mindless chatter about anything and everything, Chanyeol first heard about Baekhyun. The funny Baekhyun, the loud Baekhyun, the sometimes-obnoxious Baekhyun- "Doesn't he sound a bit like me?" joked Chanyeol, hugging his boyfriend closer subconsciously. Kyungsoo just huffed at that and murmured a gentle 'you're better' before placing a soft kiss Chanyeol's neck. He wasn't, after all.

Fast forward another six months. Chanyeol got his first big break with one of the songs he wrote. Kyungsoo, in turn, got promoted at work; he managed to win some case that was important for their law firm. Chanyeol wasn't sure about the details because- Kyungsoo barely talked to him anymore. And now that he texted him that they needed to talk, Chanyeol was on a verge of a nervous breakdown, it felt like; he broke two cups trying to make himself some tea. He was sitting at the table and waiting for Kyungsoo to come home, thoughts all over the place and the feeling of dread not leaving him for a moment.

When his boyfriend entered the kitchen, Chanyeol's stomach dropped. Kyungsoo looked like he cried, eyes red and slightly swollen. Chanyeol knew at that moment. He tried to pretend that everything was normal, but deep down he knew that things weren't the same anymore. Kyungsoo was straightforward, always and with everyone, Chanyeol was no exception. But the straightforward 'I don't love you anymore' was not something he ever thought he would hear from Kyungsoo, not even in his worst nightmares. The thing was- Kyungsoo fell in love with someone else. Baekhyun. He didn't cheat on Chanyeol, but he didn't feel that it was fair to Chanyeol if he kept being with him while loving someone else. Chanyeol told him that he had no right to talk about what was fair and what wasn't, and left after that. When he came back in the morning, after spending the night at one of their- his, friends', Junmyeon's, he was met with a silent flat and a simple 'I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to end like this.' note from Kyungsoo. Note crumbled in hand, Chanyeol sat on the floor and cried for what felt like hours. He, too, wished it didn't have to end like this.

He still remembered the day they just moved in, when they were lying on a bare mattress, boxes and boxes of unpacked stuff around them. They were giddy with happiness, Kyungsoo kept pressing soft kisses here and there and laughing silently at all the jokes Chanyeol was making, even the awful ones. Fingers laced together, Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol and asked, "How much do you love me?" and pouted when Chanyeol simply answered 'from here' without adding anything else, no matter how much Kyungsoo asked him to say what he even meant by that. 

Two and a half years later, Chanyeol finally finishes his answer. 'To here'. He's ready to let go now.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i know i have another fic im supposed to be writing right now but I was in a sad mood and then this post happened http://dearoldlove.tumblr.com/post/48769298148/from-to so I decided to throw a quick angsty chansoo fic together. im never writing chansoo breaking up again because I made myself even sadder with this D: that's it


End file.
